Trapped Love
by the-poetry-of-ink
Summary: Bellice AU AH currently What if Bella met Alice in prison for killing Edward her rich controlling violating bf? What if they fell in love? Will they escape or will they be trapped forever?
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired by another story (I forgot what it was called) and it compelled me to write this. I havent decided if i was going to make this angsty or dark...I probably won't. This is Bellice AU and currently AH. You have been warned. Reviews motivate me so tell me what you'd like to happen or what i can improve. And no I dont own Twilight...tear. I also dont know anything about the prison system so bear with me. This chapter is my smallest chapter...its more of a teaser I guess.**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"Isabella Marie Swan you are guilty of the murder of Edward Masen. You are here by sentenced to life with no chance of parole."

I looked at the jury with tears streaming down my eyes. The bailiff was about to cuff me.

"Sir can I hug my father?"

He looked compassionate. "Yes miss."

He walked over with me to Charlie. "Bells it'll be okay we can appeal. I'm using your college fund to get the best lawyer possible. Edward deserved it."

I hugged him. "I love you dad but don't use my college fund for this. Use it for something that will make you happy."

He hugged me tight. "Saving you will make me happy."

Before I could respond the bailiff cuffed me. We went to his crusier and drove me to the Forks female penatenary.

"Miss this is a horrible place. Do what you're told even if you don't want to do it? You don't belong here and I'm sorry the jury didn't see that."

He took me to the booking room and gave me a sheet to fill out. A women with gray hair and missing front teeth walked over and handed me a black jumpsuit.

"I thought they were supposed to be orange."

She shook her head. "The color you get is based on rank. You're a lifer so you get black. Now hurry up and get dressed before the guards get here."

My face was a deep shade of crimson as I took all my clothes off and put them in a box.

As I was zipping up my suit a guard walked by. "My my what have we here? A new lifer. You are to pretty for that. I'll see you around."

He looked at me as if I was a piece of meat.

The bailiff frowned. "Here let me give you my number. If you need anything I'll be here in a flash."

I nodded. Another women grabbed me by my wrist and led me to a room. "Our counselor will be here to evaluate you to see if you're suitable for a roommate."

I sat in the chair across the desk. A few minutes later another woman walked in. She had brown hair and her green eyes conveyed a motherly look.

"Hello Isabella I'm Esme."

She actually looked like she had a soul compared to the two previous women I met.

"Please call me Bella."

She nodded. "So Bella what are your hobbies?" Wasn't she going to ask me about the murder?

"Um I like to read...that's about it."

She smiled. "I'll make sure to give you some books. So why are you here?" Doesn't she already know?

"I killed my boyfriend Edward Masen. I'm sure you heard of him."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Masen?... Like his father is the millionaire Masen?"

I nodded and she frowned. "What did he do to you?"

I winced at the memories. "I'd rather not talk about that."

She looked sad. "I'm sorry about whatever happened. I know who I'm rooming you with. I hope you're nice to her no matter the weird things she says or does."

She called someone and a few minutes later a big female guard grabbed me and walked me down the hall of cells. Some of the women here looked like normal people. Others looked like men. They were all yelling vulgar things. The guard yelled out my cell number.

Then the women laughed. "You're with the freak!"

Some women tried grabbing me. Soon a chant started. "Freak! Freak! Freak! Freak!" The next thing I know I was thrown into a cell. In the corner of the bottom bunk there was a  
girl with long raven hair who also had a black jumpsuit on. She was glaring at me with her piercing crystal blue eyes. I was compelled to talk to her and get to know her even though she looked like she hated me.

"H-Hello I'm Bella Swan."

She still looked angry. "I'm Mary Alice Brandon."

* * *

** I tried to write in detail because i know that is a weak point of mine. And yes Alice has long hair but that will change eventually. Reviews motivate me so...REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided that the last chapter was too small so i updated. REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Mary didn't look like she was going to continue talking so I went on the top bunk. The hall got loud again. There were wolf whistles and calls of Esme.

She walked up to our cell. "Bella I brought you a couple of books. When you're down we can talk about them in our next session."

I slowly climbed down and grabbed the books. "Thank you Esme."

Esme nodded and looked at Mary. "Alice how are you today?"

Alice glared at me then looked at Esme. "I wanted to be alone. They're all the same. I swear I might kill her."

I would've laughed at how small she was but I know she's killed before. I felt woosy.

Esme frowned. "Alice I know she's different and that is very rude of you to say."

Alice frowned. "Sorry Esme."

Esme sighed. "You're homework is to get to know Bella."

Esme walked off. Alice sighed and patted the bed as an indication that I should sit down. I placed the books in a neat stack and sat beside her.

"Bella I am doing this because I have to, not because I want to so please know I do not wish to be friends or even acquaintances with you."

I gulped. I don't care if she hates me. I want to know everything about her. "So um Alice why are you here?"

She frowned. "No one said you could call me Alice and it's none of your business but it's quite obvious it's because I killed someone."

I frowned. "Oh sorry Mary."

She sighed. "I just need to know a few things about you to please Esme. What's your favorite color, food, book, movie and place to shop?"

Her voice was soft and mesmerizing. "Purple, Mac and Cheese, any book by Jude Watson, Harry Potter movies, and I hate shopping."

Alice frowned. "I'm assuming Esme is going to ask you about me so Yellow, Strawberries, Confessions of a shopaholic book and movie and anywhere. How do you not like shopping?"

Good she's continuing the conversation. "I don't know. It's just a drag. I like clothes but not the process of getting them and even then my clothes weren't that good until Edward insisted and bought me a whole wardrobe."

Her eyes widened. "He bought you a whole wardrobe? He must be pretty kick ass."

I frowned. "He was pretty and did kick ass..."

Alice frowned. "I'm sorry...I think I've learned enough..."

I went up to my bunk and started crying. Edward wasn't worth this. He's probably laughing at the fact he still got me. I decided to read to get my mind off Edward but before I could climb down the ladder, Alice handed me all my books. "Here, you were going to fall."

I choose not to question her since I didn't want to be on her bad side. "Thanks."

I was happy that Esme gave me House Rules by Jodi Picoult. As I was reading an alarm went off. I looked out the barred window and saw two women in orange fighting. I looked at Alice and she was smiling.

"Um Al-Mary why are you smiling?"

She looked at me. "I won a bet that Erin and Rosalie would get in a fight and that Rosalie would win. If she does then I get three peoples strawberries from lunch."

I stared through the bars of the window. A tall model like blonde was throwing out punches and dodging everyone that went near her face. Soon the other girl fell.

Alice happy danced. "Yay strawberries!"

I laughed and she glared at me. "You can have my strawberries too."

She smiled slightly. "So how do you know the orange jumpers?"

Alice sat next to me on the top bunk. "I don't know any of the orange jumpers except for Rosalie. Esme told me she only talks to the Black jumpers and so Esme let me and her hang in the counsel room sometimes. Rosalie is the only one who doesn't think I'm a freak."

I frowned. "Why would anyone think you're a freak?"

Alice frowned. "None of your business."

She hopped off the bunk. "Show off."

She laughed. "Any non-clumsy human can do that...Esme is coming with our lunch. Black jumpers aren't allowed to eat with Orange jumpers. Esme likes me so she gives me my food instead of a guard."

Come to think it I am hungry. I looked around and saw there wasn't a clock. "How did you know that if there isn't a clock?"

I already knew how she was going to respond. "None of your business."

A few seconds later A buzzer went off. A lot of cells opened and orange jumpers were escorted by guards. A few seconds after the hall cleared out Esme was at our cell with two trays. Alice walked over and reached the bars to get the keys. She slid her wrist around and unlocked the door.

Esme smiled. "Thanks Alice." She handed us are trays and got the keys from Alice.

Esme looked at me. "I forgot to ask your favorite author."

Alice answered for me. "She likes Jude Watson."

Esme laughed. "Oh the irony. Bella what's your favorite book by her?"

I thought for a few seconds. "It's a tie between The Mark of The Crown and Premonitions."

Alice's eyes widened and she glared at Esme. "You put her up to this!"

Esme shook her head. "Mary calm down. You know I am not deceitful. You and Bella should discuss the book."

Esme left. I sat on Alice's bunk.

"Here are my strawberries."

She took it and smiled at her five cups of strawberries. I ate my tuna sandwich quickly and ate the jello in one gulp.

Alice laughed. "You were very hungry."

I nodded. The t.v in our cell flicked on.

Alice turned up the volume. "We get one hour of TV time."

She turned to the news. The news caster was in my house talking to Charlie.

"Charlie Swan how do you feel about your daughter?"

He looked like he haven't shaved in days. "I think she doesn't deserve to be there. Edward abused and forced himself on my daughter when she said she wasn't ready. The only reason she's there is because is a millionaire. The people of Forks are helping me get a top notch lawyer."

The caster nodded. "What would you say to Isabella if she was here?"

He looked into the camera. "Bells we all still love you and we all think Edward deserved it. Jacob is going crazy. I'm doing the best I can to get you out. I love you."

Tears flowed down my face. "I love you too."

Alice turned off the T.V. "I'm sorry Bella."

She hugged me close. "Charlie looked so tired. I just want him to stop and relax. Jacob is probably trying to think of a way to break me out."

I noticed Alice arms stiffened around me. I looked at her and her face was blank. "Mary?..Mary are you okay?" She was stiff frozen. Seconds later she looked at me.

"Sorry."

I frowned. "Mary what just happened?"

She sighed. "How did you feel about Gracie in Premonitions? Would you have been friends with her?"

That was a random question. "Gracie got a gift she didn't want. Besides she's normal it's not like she's a lunatic. Yeah I'd be friends with her."

Alice hugged me. "You are different!"

I was confused. "Can you tell me what happened now?"

She looked very shy and ran her hands through her long hair.

"I can see the future." What? "Really?...That's...different...Does this mean we can be friends now?"

Alice smiled. "Yes. By the way your dad got Carlisle Cullen to be your lawyer. He will be here tomorrow."

I frowned . Thee Carlisle Cullen? How did my dad get that much money? Alice turned up the volume on the t.v. The newscaster was talking to Carlisle. He was tall pale, had black hair and golden eyes. "What made you want to take this case?" He looked like a dedicated man.

"Isabella's sentence was unfair and I have reason to believe that had something to do with it." The t.v shut off.

"Aww man!"

A lot of groans were heard through the hall. A guards voice boomed through the hall.

"Lights out!"

Alice froze. And a few seconds later tears were streaming down her face.

"You have aids?"

What? I heard a disgusted grunt. I looked up and saw the guard from earlier.

"You're lucky they haven't made Aids resistant condoms yet you filth bag." He walked of angrily.

Alice hugged me tightly. "He was gonna...r-" I hugged her and patted her back.

"Thank you for saving me Alice." Her tears soaked my shoulder but I didn't care. I loved being close to her. Soon she calmed down and went to her bunk so I went up to mine. I dozed off but a while later I heard Alice rustling in her sleep. I went to her bunk.

"Alice?..Alice?" She shot up in her sleep. Her hair was matted down and sweat was dripping off her chin.

"Bella can you lay with me?" I nodded and tried to hide my smile.

I wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close. "I will protect you Alice." She snuggled into me.

I dozed off in a peaceful sleep. "Bella go on your bunk!" I was tired but she looked frantic so I went up to my bunk quickly.

* * *

**I have chapters that ive already written and i realized i never explained why bella had to go on her bunk. its because if they think your in a relationship theyll seperate you. REVIEWS MOTIVATE ME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got a lot of story alerts and stuff like that but it would be awesome if i got more reviews. Remember reviews motivate me. I dont own Twilight...:'(**

* * *

A guard walked over. "Black jumpers free time."

He opened the cell. I didn't know where to go so I followed Alice. "We get to shower then we get breakfast then we can go outside or to the library."

I followed Alice to the shower room. I looked around and didn't see stalls. Female guards were standing around the room. I undressed and blushed more than ever. The water was freezing cold when it came on. I didn't mean to but I looked at Alice. She had the body of a goddess. I was to focused on her that I didn't notice a woman beside me.

"Hey Masey. You want some fun."

She scared the crap out of me. I slipped but before I could fall Alice caught me. Her body was pressed to mine. "B-Bella are you okay."

I stood up straight. "Yes."

The water turned off. I dried and got dressed quickly because there were a lot of women coming in. I followed Alice to the lunchroom. For breakfast there was oatmeal and strawberries. We walked to the library and sat in the back.

"Thanks for catching me." I blushed at the memory locking it into my mind.

She smiled. "It's okay."

I held my cup of strawberries in front of her. "Here you go."

She shook her head. "Strawberries are the best part of breakfast. They brighten the beginning of the day."

I couldn't contain myself. "You already brightened my day."

Her smile was radiant. I blushed as I put my cup on her tray. I ate my flavorless lumpy oatmeal.

Esme walked in. "I knew I'd find you here. Bella how are you and Alice getting along?"

I smiled. "Great. I really don't understand how anyone wouldn't want to be friends with her just because she's special." Alice blushed faintly.

Esme looked happy. "I'm glad you guys are friends. Bella I would like Alice to join your next session for moral support as we talk about why you're here."

I nodded and she walked off.

Alice frowned. "Bella we need to go."

I frowned. "Why?"

She was about to answer when the woman who scared me in the showers showed up. "Hey Masey I bet you feel all big and bad for killing that Masen boy. But you ain't nothing here."

She obviously didn't see Alice behind her with a hard cover book in her hand. "Hey Brenda!"

She turned around. "Oh shit! Hey Mary...is this you're bitch?"

Alice looked beyond pissed but didn't do anything. "...Yes. Now make sure all your friends know that."

Brenda nodded and walked off. "Sorry for saying that you were my...bitch. That's just how they talk."

I nodded. "So why is she afraid of you? She's huge."

Alice laughed. "My gift allows me to see every move they make in a fight. No one has ever landed a punch on me and I've been in at least twenty fights because they wanted to be the one to get me. They all fear me now."

I looked at her thankfully. "You've saved me twice. I'm giving you my strawberries everyday for the rest of my life."

Alice laughed. "Yay!"

Esme came back. "I see you're done eating. Are you ready for your session?"

I nodded. We followed her to the counsel room and sat in the two chairs in front of her desk. "Bella tell me about your relationship with Edward."

I sighed. "We met at a book signing. He was impressed by my interpretation of the book. I told him my name he told me his but withheld his last name. Our first dates were amazing and simple. He was sweet and chivalrous. After a while he became a little controlling. He criticized my edicit and clothes. I loved him so I changed who I was. Soon he told me who he really was. He told me how happy he was that I loved him for him not his money. I stayed at his house one night and he got angry of me complimenting his place so he struck me. He cried of how I was the same as everyone else. I begged for him to forgive me and he did. He started acting different after a while of me not complimenting him. Another night we went back to his place. We were very heatedly kissing but I wasn't ready and I told him that. He started yelling how I thought I was better than him and that I was worthless. He was breaking my heart but he was my first love so I stayed. A couple weeks later it happened again but he didn't care that I wasn't ready. He loved that I was pushing him away. He loved that I didn't want him like every woman did so he forced himself in me. I screamed and cried but he didn't stop. He was yelling and calling me worthless. He struck me over and over. He didn't stop until he fell asleep on me. I pushed him off. I was so welled up with anger and fear. He took what I was supposed to give to my true love. I grabbed a knife and stabbed him in the throat. He woke up but died immediately choking on his blood for air. I was angry that I didn't hurt him enough like he did me so I kept stabbing him. Till I was soaked in his blood. I stabbed him everywhere. Someone heard the ruckus and called the police. I haven't been able to sleep through a whole night until yesterday." Tears were streaming down all of our faces.

Alice hugged me. "You don't deserve to be here."

I frowned. "I pleaded guilty and told them all of that but the jury had to be tainted."

Esme hugged me too. "Your lawyer will be here soon."

We sat back in our chairs. "Ever since I knew I would be locked up here I was afraid I'd be alone forever but I have Alice. Thank you so much for that Esme."

Alice smiled through her tears. "I know your going to get out soon."

I shook my head. "I can't leave you Alice. I won't. I will find a way to stay."

Alice shook her head. "Bella I will hate myself if you stay for me."

I hugged her. "I won't let you be alone. I have to stay."

Alice smiled. "If you get the chance to leave I know you will find a way to come get me out. And we can spend forever together."

Esme frowned. "If you two are in a relationship I have to split you two up."

I shook my head. "No Esme Alice is just my first best friend."

Alice nodded weakly Esme smiled. "I have to get you to your cells for lunch."

We went to our cells. Esme walked in with us and whispered. "There are cameras in the counsel room. I will let you guys stay together but if anyone finds out about your relationship you will be split."

I frowned. "Esme we really aren't together."

Her eyes widened. "Oh...I'll be back with your lunch." I kept thinking about being in a relationship with Alice but I know she'd never feel the same.

I looked at Alice. "How sure are you that I'm going to save you?"

She smiled. "It's pretty subjective but when Carlisle tells you something weird...he's not lying. I don't know when he's going to tell you but it's solid. And before you ask no I can't tell you what."

Esme came with our lunches. "Bella eat quickly Carlisle is here."

I gave Alice my strawberries and ate my sandwich quickly. A guard walked up and grabbed my arm. He walked me to a gray room with a table and two chairs. A few minutes later Carlisle walked in. His gold eyes and pale skin seemed amplified by the gray walls.

"Hello Isabella. I am Carlisle Cullen. I am your attorney."

I frowned. "How much did Charlie pay for you? Tell him I want a cheaper lawyer."

Carlisle chuckled. "I'm doing this for free. Anyway I have found proof that the jury was tainted so I'm going to get you a shorter sentence."

I frowned. "I don't want to leave Alice."

He looked confused. "Who's Alice."

I sighed. "She's my best friend and she's a lifer too."

He frowned. "I'm sorry but I'm sure she had a fair trial so I can't help her. Your next trial is tomorrow."

I nodded sadly and was escorted back to my room.

Alice smiled. "How did it go?"

I frowned. "My next trial is tomorrow."

She smiled. "Don't tell Carlisle but the jury is tainted again."

I smiled. "So I get to stay."

She laughed to herself. "For now." I was confused but didn't question her. I sat next to her. I stared into her piercing crystal blue eyes. I wish she felt the same. I could ask her if she did.

"Alice do you...remember how long you've been here?" Wow I have guts.

"I've been here since I was sixteen so three years."

I frowned. "You're nineteen I'm only seventeen."

She nodded. "Yup until tomorrow." She looks so young.

"What do you want for your birthday?"

She frowned. "I want to have a first kiss. I don't think my dad counts. I want a kiss from someone who actually likes me. Rosalie gave me a pity kiss on my last birthday. Since your trial is tomorrow I'm not celebrating till you come back."

I can give her that gift. What if she freaks? She's in here for life it's not like she can find a guy to kiss her plus she kissed Rosalie.

A guard walked over. "Mary you're off punishment. You and Isabella can get dinner now."

He handed us our trays and walked off. Why was she on punishment? "What happened?"

Alice frowned. "One of the guards tried to take advantage of me so I broke his-"

I cut her off. "What?"

She frowned. "Just calm down and eat."

I ate my mash potatoes and meatloaf. For dessert there was a slice of chocolate cake. "Happy early birthday." I gave her my slice.

"Bella I can't."

I shook my head. "It's not like I can give you something so eat it or I'll be sad."

She sighed. "Thanks for the cake." The t.v. switched on.

The newscaster spoke. "Proof of a tainted jury on the Masen vs Swan case has been shown. She will be having another trial tomorrow. The people of Forks are elated."

They went to an interview with Jacob. "Jacob Black how do you feel about the case?"

He was shirtless on a newscast. Seriously? "Edward deserved it. He hurt my Bella. If she isn't freed tomorrow I might do something drastic."

I laughed and Alice looked at me. "New boyfriend?"

I shook my head. "He wishes but no he's like a brother."

The t.v went off. "Bella will you lay with me again?" I nodded happily. We laid close to each other and dozed off.

* * *

**I hope this was a good chapter. Review! What do you want to happen? What can I improve? Do you like it so far?...REVIEW! Oh and yes Carlisle has black hair. That will be explained later.**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry to tell you but I have lost direction with this story and it is currently on hold...it probably won't be on hold long but I thought I'd let you know...I will continue working on What A I Feeling and On The Horizon...let's hope I find my way soon because I would hate to disappoint you...I'm sorry... 


End file.
